


Serve and Silver

by shamelessllamapeanutthing



Series: Victuuri Thirst Fest [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Grinding, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kinktober2020, Language Kink, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Smut, victor gets his nipples sucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessllamapeanutthing/pseuds/shamelessllamapeanutthing
Summary: Victuuri getting off in the onsen with a dose of Yuuri's Thing for Victor's nipples.Prompts used:Day 6- Language KinkDay 8- Nipple playDay 13- Ice rink/Onsen
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Victuuri Thirst Fest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920313
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: Victuuri Protection Squad Kinktober 2020





	Serve and Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Written for our very own friendly, kinktober event from our YOI Discord server.

Yuuri opens his eyes when he hears someone step into the water, looks up when he recognises the muscled, creamy thighs in front of him and grins when the sight of his fiance wading towards him, towel balanced on top of his head already meets his eyes. That day when he had seen Victor in the _onsen_ for the first time, the towel folded neatly atop his head had been one of the stupid, little details he had spent hours fixating on so he could flush the image of Victor’s naked body from his mind. Nearly a year later today, he has no such inhibitions as he stares, unashamed but also reaches out to pull Victor’s cheek when he settles next to Yuuri, for he looks downright adorable with that towel on his head like that.

“Ow” Victor complains half-heartedly but snuggles closer till his shoulder is pressed against Yuuri’s already wet one.

“You’re adorable.”

Victor leans his lips into the palm that is cupping his cheek, brushing them against the base of Yuuri’s thumb. Yuuri leans forward and kisses the tip of his perfect, straight nose and lets his other hand roam Victor’s chest.

His fiance sighs and uses a hand to cover Yuuri’s where its spread against his sternum, a finger lazily flicking his left nipple. Yuuri watches Victor’s eyes dip to take a peak and does it again.

Victor has a beautiful body, that Yuuri still has trouble believing he’s allowed to touch, sometimes. He is all sharp angles and delicious curves, broad shoulders and narrow hips, abs Yuuri just might die worshipping and a gorgeous chest that’s hard as a rock beneath Yuuri’s head on every single one of his terrible, sleepless nights.

… and gorgeous, rose-colored nipples.

Yuuri bites his lip to avoid cringing at his own thoughts, unsure if men are supposed to feel attracted to that part on their boyfriends. Victor’s chest is nothing like a woman’s and Yuuri has no idea if touching him there would even be pleasurable for Victor. So he has never tried, utterly unwilling to make a fool out of himself.

He lets his fingers drop from Victor’s nipple to stroke down his abs, watching the skin shiver and dance underneath his fingertips. Victor leans closer and wraps his arms around Yuuri’s neck. His mouth brushes the soft, area behind Yuuri’s ear before he chuckles right next to it, making something thick and hot and so, so familiar pool in Yuuri’s gut.

“In that sort of a mood, are you, _miliy?”_

Yuuri groans and feels his cheeks erupt a violent red, to distract from which, he presses his mouth against Victor’s, drawing the older man into a gentle but hungry kiss. His tongue sweeps against Victor’s and suddenly there are fingers climbing into his hair, fisting strands and pushing his head closer to allow Victor to reach in through the gaps between soft moans and breathy gasps to curl behind Yuuri’s teeth. Yuuri keens into Victor’s mouth and his hand slides lower to touch Victor where he is beginning to harden, finger working in long, tight strokes before drawing light, teasing circles around his head.

Victor moans, deep and throaty, and suddenly Yuuri feels his skin cave into his body to allow Victor to carve a space inside him, right next to his heart. His head swims, as his fingers scramble all over his fiance’s gorgeous body and Victor’s scent settles around him in a thick, alluring coil, reaching right down to his bones.

“We can’t have sex in the _onsen_.” He rats off, more by memory than with intent. Victor wraps his lips around Yuuri’s lower one and gives it a soft tug.

“We don’t have to have sex.”

In a fluid motion, Victor is already straddling Yuuri. By the time he settles onto Yuuri’s half-hard cock, the Japanese man already knows he won’t deny Victor anything today.

_They hadn’t even planned this!_

It was Yuuri’s off-day and Victor had been out all evening giving the triplets skating lessons at the Ice Castle today. Even entering the _onsen_ together was premeditated, but it seems any time Katsuki Yuuri is put within touching distance of Victor Nikiforov’s naked body he is bound to end up fucking it.

Yuuri marvels at the self control of Yuuri from a year ago and simultaneously calls himself an idiot for not touching Victor sooner.

Yuuri wraps his arms around the slim of Victor’s waist as he feels the Russian man trailing kisses up his neck. The warm water of the hot springs rustles around them as his hips drag in slow grinds against Yuuri’s, the cleft of his ass rubbing against Yuuri’s dick.

_“Kuso!”_

He hears Victor’s breath catch in his throat at that and remembers how much the older man loves it when Yuuri speaks Japanese. With a grin Yuuri presses open mouthed kisses down Victor’s collarbones, sighing soft curses and praises in Japanese into his skin between each press of his lips. Victor cranes his head, shoulders pulling back as he brings his hands to rest on the edge of the hot tub on both sides of Yuuri’s body and thrusts harder in his lap.

_“Kimochi ii… Victoru.”_ His accent always thickens when he speaks Japanese but he knows Victor loves it when Yuuri drawls out his name like that so he doesn’t let himself feel embarrassed.

“Yuuri…” Victor sighs, words trailing off into low, Russian babbling and Yuuri giggles against the dip of Victor’s collarbone.

Then, he catches sight of Victor’s soft, pink nipples and feels arousal so visceral rush through his that his breath stutters in his chest and he gulps.

He really wants to take a bud into his mouth.

Victor gives another pointed thrust and Yuuri’s cock creams a little. The heat from the hot springs cloud Yuuri’s head, he supposes, because there’s no other explanation why his hand cups a little water and drips it down Victor’s breast, rubbing the liquid into the peach skin around Victor’s left nipple.

Victor _shudders_.

The reaction takes Yuuri by surprise and he presses his thumb harder against the bud, watching Victor’s eyelids fall shut in pleasure as his mouth drops open. 

_“Sugoi kirei.”_

Encouraged by the nearly wrecked expression on Victor’s face, Yuuri decides to take a leap of faith.

He rubs his thumb around Victor’s hardened nipple before carefully pinching it between his two fingers, which his other hand trails to the front of Victor’s stomach and pushes on it to make space for himself to lean forward and flick a tongue against his right one.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri presses a loud, wet open-mouthed kiss on Victor’s breast, watching the peach skin bloom into a shy red. The heat under his skin burns and Yuuri kisses Victor’s nipple again, and then twice more before taking the bud between his teeth and tugging on it.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ baby!” Victor nearly screams, no longer seeming in control of what he is saying. Yuuri’s fingers tighten around his other nipple in warning, tugging till Victor whines in a dizzying mixture of pain and arousal. 

“Lower your volume, Vitya. Just because the _onsen_ hours are done for the customers doesn’t mean Mari won’t barge in to see what’s up.”

_“G-gomenasaii”_

Yuuri almost coos at the way Victor’s voice curls and slips around the foreign word. His Japanese has improved a lot, but he hasn’t lost his accent or the formal way of speaking that is characteristic of a beginner. Yuuri had never considered it sexy just before this moment.

He thinks he might be starting to understand Victor’s language kink.

Yuuri smiles at Victor and brings his mouth to place soft kisses on Victor’s abused nipple.

“I-it’s just… I’ve wanted you to take me in the _onsen_ since the first day I got here.”

Yuuri’s breath catches in his chest and he subconsciously lifts his hips to chase the slowing movement of Victor’s.

“And you’re talking in Japanese and you know what that does to me.”

Victor’s voice is breathy, expression wracked with pained desire like it’s killing him to wait. Yuuri wants to remember this moment and encage it within his heart forever, where no one can ever come to look at it.

“And now you’re touching me… there and oh God, I didn’t know how good that felt.”

Yuuri’s head immediately dips back in, mouth latching on to Victor’s nipple and sucking. His other hand digs lower to wrap around Victor’s thick, heavy cock and Victor whimpers. He takes a second before leaning his weight further on to his arms, resuming his grinding so his dick thrusts into Yuuri’s fists while the thick of his butt works incessantly against Yuuri’s cock.

“Nobody has ever touched me there before.”

Yuuri looks up at that, and the storm of desire lighting up Victor’s eyes nearly makes him cum. Water droplets cling to Victor’s bangs and Yuuri has no idea how they got there but one drips down his cheekbone and trails to his jaw where Yuuri catches it with his lips, before going back to pressing kisses to Victor’s chest.

“That’s weird. I don’t think I ever want to take my mouth off this part of Vitya’s.”

Victor’s hips buckle nearly an inch off of Yuuri’s lap and the long instilled rules that have survived for years by hiding in the back of his mind, kick to the forefront and Yuuri scrambles to lift them out of the water. His left foot nearly slips ones, but he regains balance fairly quickly. What doesn’t help is the nearly six feet of Russian clinging to him like a frightened koala though and shrieking right in his ear.

Nearly tumbling over, Yuuri manages to lay Victor’s body on to the edge of the tub, behind some rocks before his legs give way, face planting onto Victor’s chest and water pooling around his knees.

“You can’t cum in the water.” He breathes out.

“I nearly died!” Victor says, with a hand on his heart because he’s a drama queen. 

“Don’t worry” Yuuri peppers kisses on his way down Victor’s torso and watches in wonder as the pale skin beneath his touch shivers in response.

“I’ll make it up to you.”

He takes Victor’s dick into his mouth all at once, and revels in Victor’s mad scramble for purchase in Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri rolls his tongue around Victor’s member before pulling out and reaching down to kiss around his balls.

“Shit, miliy! I am cu-…”

Yuuri takes him in again and sucks till Victor’s hot cum is spraying down his throat. He groans around Victor’s shivering member and sucks till every last drop of his side is within Yuuri.

He raises himself out of the hot tub, and crowds closer to Victor, knees on both sides of his hips, pressing his erect member on to Victor’s softening cock. Victor grins down at Yuuri and Yuuri shakes his head before lowering his body on top of Victor and latching onto his nipple.

He sucks, _hard,_ right in time with his maddening thrusts into Victor’s damp, flushing skin. Underneath him, Victor gasps and shivers, fingers alternating between carding through Yuuri’s hair and taking handfuls of Yuuri’s butt.

Filled with the taste of Victor’s skin, and flushed with the heat rising in his groin, Yuuri cums, long ribbons of semen painting their stomachs white. Victor holds still under him as he bites down on his nipple, riding his orgasm into Victor’s hips.

Yuuri doesn’t bother moving from his perch atop Victor and basks in the feeling of Victor’s fingers climbing up and down his back.

“You seemed to be into my nipples, like _a lot._ ”

Within seconds Yuuri’s face has been replaced by a tomato.

“S-so were you!”

Victor chuckles, that infuriating goddamn man.

“I never said, I wasn’t miliy. I had never known I was so sensitive down there.”

“I didn’t know you could be.” Yuuri mumbles “I am not.”

“Well, I am glad you discovered it because nothing else has felt quite like what you made me feel tonight.”

Yuuri is positive his blush has climbed right down his neck to his shoulders and muffles a scream in Victor’s flesh, but his eyes are immediately assaulted by the multiple rapidly reddening marks he has left on Victor, all crowding his breast.

With an embarrassed cry, Yuuri covers his face with his hands and listens to Victor laugh, unashamedly. Strong arms come to wrap around Yuuri, cuddling him close to Victor and he marvels at the feeling of warmth and security that spreads through him because within seconds, he is smiling again.

_“Ty krasivyy, Victor.”_

_“Arigatou, Yuuri.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Please, lemme know what you thought!
> 
> Come scream at me about YOI on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/shamelessllamapeanutthing)


End file.
